Sibling Love
by Janix427
Summary: a serious talk between Ginny and Ron about their significant others. Ron is still insecure so Ginny tries to to cheer him up. Im a new writer so forgive me if i suck.


The story began on a beautiful summer afternoon at the Burrow. Ginny just woke up from her nap after being tired from playing with Teddy while Harry was away. As soon as Harry returned, she immediately convinced Teddy to play with Harry so she can rest for a bit. She stretched her arms and slumped her way to the kitchen to fix up a sandwich. She entered the kitchen and saw Ron staring outside by the window with a serious look on his face. With a mischievous look on her face, she crept slowly towards her brother. When she was close enough, she huffed and yelled BOO!

Ron jumped and let out a startled cry. He turned around and saw Ginny laughing at him. "Blimey Gin! Stop scaring me when I'm thinking" Ron said angrily as he went back to his original position. "Im sorry" Gin said sarcastically. "I didn't know you're capable of thinking" Ginny laughed as Ron gave her a rude gesture without looking at her. "What are you looking at anyway?" Ginny asked as she went to the fridge for her food. "The last time I saw you so serious like that is when you were confused on how to ask Hermione for a date for the first time".

Ron didn't say anything as Ginny began taking out ingredients for her own version of Turkey Club Sandwich. Ginny worked silently as Ron hesitated to answer her question. After a while, Ron sighed.

"You are just going to call me an idiot anyway Gin." Ron said as he pulled up a chair to sit by the window. "Work problem?" Ginny asked. "No" Ron said while rubbing his forehead. "Oh. Is it about Hermione?" Ginny asked as she cleaned up her work station. "well.. maybe" Ron said. "What? You still don't know how to please a woman, Ronald?" Ginny asked in a dramatic tone. "NO! it is not like that. I mean. Just forget. You'll make fun of me anyway" Ron grumbled as he turned to look outside again.

"Kidding aside though, you can tell me. Maybe I can help" Ginny said in a more serious tone now as she saw how troubled her brother is. Ron sighed and pointed at the window.

"Sometimes, I just can't help but feel jealous around those two" Ron said sadly. Curiously, Ginny took a bite of her sandwich and walked to see what Ron meant. She peered out the window and saw a rather sweet moment.

By the tree on the meadow, Ginny saw Harry, Teddy and Hermione sitting together. Teddy was on Harry's Lap as Hermione reads a book to Teddy. Harry hugged and poked teddy as they both listened to Hermione. Teddy clapped his hands every time Hermione ready something dramatically and often times, Teddy would change the color of his hair depending on the mood set by the story teller. Judging by the sound of their laughter, the three are enjoying themselves. They look like as if they were a small happy family.

"Andromeda packed some muggle books for Teddy and Hermione decided to read to Teddy. I was with them a while ago and I left to get something to eat. Before I could go back, I could not help but feel jealous when I saw them together" Ron admitted. "I felt like I do not want to disturb them so I just look at them from here"

Ginny frowned a little. She understood what he means. Harry and Hermione look so good together with Teddy that she also felt a hint of jealousy. But Ginny shook her head and took another bite of her sandwich. "Ron, you of all people, should know that there's nothing to be jealous about. Harry and Hermione are just close friends" Ginny said as she pulled up a chair to sit beside Ron.

"I know that" Ron said crossly. "It's just a temporary feeling I guess. Hermione and I just became a couple so I would still feel insecure around any guy who is good enough to be with Hermione. Do you ever feel that way with Harry?"

"Not really. I trust Harry. I am pretty sure he won't be satisfied with anyone else. If you know what I mean" Ginny said mischievously and winked at Ron. Ron smirked at her and sighed as he turned back to the window.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "I know how you feel though" she said. Ron looked at her with a surprise look. "What?"

Ginny looked outside again. "I know how you feel" Ginny repeated as she took bits of her food. "Every time I am with Harry in a public place or when Harry talks about another person who happens to be a female, I would feel uncomfortable. There women who are much more feminine or pretty than me. But then at the end of the day, Harry would always look for me to spend time together and be happy with each other's company so I would not feel insecure about myself" Ginny said pleasantly as she turned to see an astonished Ron. "What?" Ginny reacted defensively.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that you have those feelings. I mean, you are confident and brave. Any guy would be lucky just to be able to talk to you" Ron said. Ginny smiled a little because she rarely receive compliments from Ron. "aaww Thanks Ronniekins" Ginny teased. "I am may be those things but I am dating the most famous bachelor of our generation Ron. He is very popular and it makes me feel uncomfortable whenever Harry is surrounded by his female fans"

"Now you know how Harry felt when you debuted in Quidditch Gin. He could barely contain his calm face whenever a male fan tries to score with you" Ron snickered.

"Oooh I know about that. I still love to tease him about it too" Ginny smiled. "my point is, Ron, you should trust Harry and Hermione. They are your best friends and they love you. They would never betray you. They're just close because they do not have siblings to be comfortable around with. Their relationship is identical to our relationship. Besides, it is not wrong for a boy and a girl to be close friends mind you. Hermione loves you very much and last time I checked, Harry is still the love of my life. "

"Yeah. You're right. Harry did say he loves Hermione like a sister" Ron said as he felt assured with Ginny's talk. "But you do have to admit though. They look good together" Ginny said as she stared by the window. Harry and Hermione are now standing with Teddy on Harry's shoulders. To teddy's delight Hermione acted as she wants to get Teddy from Harry and Harry acted as if he wants to escape with teddy from Hermione.

"Yeah they do" Ron agreed as gave his little sister a one-arm hug. "Thanks Gin. I needed that. I guess I never felt like I belong with those two. They are so amazing and awesome while I am a sore loser" Ron said sadly. "You're not Ron. You are also amazing. Don't beat yourself up too much just because you're best friends with the Boy who live, and future Minister. You have your qualities too. Like being one of the best big brother a girl could ever ask for" Ginny said as she gave Ron a tight hug.

Ron smiled shyly and hugged back. Suddenly, the backdoor opened and Hermione entered with Teddy in her arms. "Gotcha Gotcha Gotcha" Hermione said as she tickled Teddy. Teddy squealed with laughter as he tries to swat Hermione's hand away. Harry entered with a huge smile on his face and quickly noticed Ginny and Ron hugging each other. He nudged Hermione and gestured towards the two siblings. Hermione smiled and quietly walked to the living room with Teddy to give Ginny and Ron their moment. Harry wished he has a camera on him to capture this rare sibling love. He debated on whether to disturb them or not. But he then decided to leave them alone and quietly followed Hermione to take care of Teddy.


End file.
